Fossil Fighters: Champions
'Fossil Fighters: Champions '(Super Kaseki Horider in Japan) is the sequel to the original Fossil Fighters. It is known to have over 140 Vivosaurs, and a new function that allows players to Super Revive Vivosaurs into stronger forms. The game was released on November 18 2010 in Japan. The game was officially announced for a western localization in June 2011 at Nintendo's E3 presentation, and the game came out on November 18, 2011 titled as Fossil Fighters: Champions. Features Fossil Fighters: Champions expands on the features present in the original Fossil Fighters and in many cases introducing new options as well. The player can now choose to be either a boy or a girl at the start of the game and unlike the first you are given a choice of one of four starter vivosaurs (one for each element except Neutral).Also you can use auto to let the game battle for you and rotate your team. List of Vivosaurs Gameplay remains largely unchanged although aesthetic changes have been made to much of the game; the graphics are now much more detailed and character models and the environments appear much more complex than the previous game. Most of the gameplay changes that have taken place are present in the Revival process with items now available which extend the period of time available and another which reveals weak points in the fossil rocks known as Buster Points. New kinds of fossil rocks can now be found; curious rocks are flipped over to reveal more of the fossil and giant fossils which don't fit on the screen and must be moved around to reveal their full extent. Perhaps the biggest change to gameplay is the addition of Super Revivals which come in both Silver and Gold, with gold revivals changing the appearance and abilities of some of the Vivosaurs. Quests Side Quests were present in the first Fossil Fighters but have now been organised and a list of the available quests is provided by the Info Clerk in the Fossil Guild. List of Quests. Plot The story starts when the Hero is staring over a cliff with birds flying everywhere. Then the Hero's friend, Todd, is mad at him for keeping him waiting. When the Hero returns, Todd is telling him that rumors have been spreading about wild vivosaurs roaming the area. After a bit of a discussion, the duo start looking for wild vivosaurs, but they don't find anything--until there is rustling in the bushes--a cutscene starts whith a rouge Allosaurus pops out to eat them. They start to run away, but they are stopped by a cliff, then just as the Allosaurus is getting closer, Todd spots a Pteranodon, with a person on top! The man tells them to get on, but Todd is too scared. Then Hero grabs Todd's arm and gets to the man, without falling! Then the Allosaurus roars in anger, and then the cutscene ends with them flying to safety. Just then, Todd instantly recognizes the man, who turns out to be Joe Wildwest, the most famous fossil fighter in the world, and also the owner of the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Then they hear the Allosaurus' roars, so Joe decides to give Todd a vivosaur to fight him off, but then Todd has a fake stomachache so Joe decides to give the Hero a vivosaur to fight with. It is here that the player can choose one of the four he has;(the others you can get later in the game)you can choose between Tsintaosaurus, Aerosteon, Toba Titanosaur, or Dimetrodon. After the fight, the Allosaurus calms down a bit, and then finally goes back to it's Dino Medal form. Joe is impressed so much that he decides to let you keep the vivosaur you decided and tells you that you both have the potential to become great Fossil Fighters, and then leaves. Todd, overjoyed, says that they will root for each other, and grab both hands, then ends the chapter. Chapter 2: To The Island! The new chapter begins two years later with the Hero and Todd in a helicopter heading towards the island. Todd is hoping that Joe will remember them from that day two years earlier, and saying that they already past the beginner battles. He then explains that the park is called the Caliosteo Fossil Park, named after the Caliosteo Islands, and there holds the Caliosteo Cup. People just call it the Cup for short. Then you can see the island in the background. Then they land on the beginner island: Ribular Town. There is an announcement that the registration for the Cup is almost ending. There is a lady that says that the Fossil Station is the building right in front of them, and that it is there for all a Fossil Fighter ever would need. Todd, too jittery, runs in as fast as he could. Just as the Hero is keeping pace, the lady says how to work the controls, then says that he or she should register now. It is here that the player can control the character, so you can delay as long as you want, or you could talk to the people and take in the sights, or go into the building. Then Todd is urging you go to the counter. Then the counter receptionist introduces them to Stella, one of the three island leaders. She then says to follow you to a Fossil Fighter's most important place: the Cleaning Room. It is here that the player cleans a Triceratops head. If you successfully clean the fossil, you get to revive it. Stella then says that now you revived the vivosaur, you will fight with it(but don't be scared; you do not fight with your tricera), and takes you to the Common Room to fight the staff. He says that he has some demo teams that you can fight with. While the battle starts, the staff explains how to battle. After one hit, the test is over. The staff says to make you show the world what you're made of, and leaves. Then Stella says that you two are officially entered into the Cup. The opponents will be selected by the computer. She then gives you the important thing to a Fossil Fighter-- the Paleopagers-- which gives you information on your opponents. There is an important announcement for the Fossil Fighters; the Cup will be beginning shortly, and that all participating Fighters should meet in the front of the Fighter Station immediately. Stella then says that she wishes good luck to both of us, and leaves. Todd says that he bets that the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome, and hopes that Joe will show up, then runs outside. When you go outside, there is a bunch of people hoping that it would start already, when Todd points out that there is something big coming this way--a cutscene starts as Joe is welcoming you to the park, inside some big thing(inside later known as the Mammoth Vision) where dreams are made, says that he is the owner of the park, says that his name is Joe, that Fighters will love it there, we've got three islands to explore, to get ready for a surprise, because he wants you to know that the Cup Champion'll get HIS PARK as a reward, to get to battlin' to folks, and that the Caliosteo Cup is now open! Todd then says just seeing him talking was so exciting, but says his mind is completely blown that he offered his Park, and says that we have to win, no matter what, just as Stella says that why aren't digging yet, that they should have gotten word on their Paleopagers by now, just as the Paleopagers says that the first dig site is now open--Treasure Lake--and that Fighters are urged to travel there to prepare for Round 1. After that, Todd finally finds out that nobody but them and Stella are around. Stella says that the entrance to Treasure Lake is in a narrow walkway in the southeast corner. Todd, squirmish, says that they should run there before all of the fossil rocks are gone, then runs. Stella says that she is shocked that Joe would offer his park for the grand prize, and says that no one knew that he would say something like that, not even her, and says that you have bigger things to worry about, wishes you good luck, and leaves. When you're headed there, one of the staff says that oh no, he's gone already, then notices you. She says that you haven't received you're Fossil Sonar yet, then says she tried to stop the boy who ran ahead of you, but he ran like his pants we're on fire! You, embarassed, says that you are his friend. She says that it would be easier to give it to him, and both of you go. Todd, not surprisingly, can't find anything. She says that he won't find anything without a Sonar. She says that this should make life easier. She then explains how to use the Sonar and how to excavate. It is here that you have to use the sonar, search for the fossil, and dig for it. Afterwards, you are free to dig and excavate in the dig site. When you return to the Cleaning Room, Stella has just finished up on a familiar face... KL-33N!! Stella then explains how useful the DP stand and the VMM are. She also recommends a bigger screen as your first purchase. Reception IGN:7.5 Nintendo Power:8.0 Videos General Trailers 300px 300px 300px Battles 300px Cleaning 300px 300px 300px 300px Trivia *The two announcers have been changed to dinosaur announcers. *The cleaning room looks more futuristic than the original. *The animated cutscenes will have words appear on the screen as you watch. *You can view the english website here *You can view the japanese website here *The city's VMM is now green. *Damage done while cleaning is now purple. Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Sequels Category:Vivosaurs